Le victorieux
by Swiny
Summary: La foi ne fut pas suffisante ce jour-là. Mais peut-être aurait-elle mieux marchée si la race humaine avait vraiment cru en leur sauveur désigné. L'ère paradoxale du maître continue. Post épisode que tapent les tambours (saison 3 épisode 12)


**Fanfiction DW: Le victorieux**

 **"Votre seigneur et maître a gagné"**

 **Avertissement:**

Docteur Who ainsi que l'ensemble de cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Autant je voudrais le posséder, cela n'est pas possible. Doctor Who et son univers appartiennent à ces auteurs et à personne d'autre. Je ne me fais aucun profit sur cette histoire. Cependant, cette idée est le fruit de ma propre imagination.

 **Swiny:**

Cette histoire est née d'une interrogation que j'ai très peu vue écrite en fanfiction dans les fandoms anglophones et francophones. Donc, je me suis dit que je contribuerais à sa propagation en écrivant ce fameux "Et si?".

Bonne lecture et comme toujours: commentaire, fanart, suggestion ou même si vous voulez que j'écrive une histoire en particulier, sont vivement attendus dans les commentaires ou les MP.

* * *

 **POV Docteur**

Tout avait été en place. Un an d'attente, un an de souffrance, un an à vivre uniquement d'espoir et de pensée humaine dans un monde paradoxal. Une année entière purement linéaire à attendre, à s'incruster au plus profond du réseau Archange pour un moment précis.

Le moment qu'un immortel avait attendu depuis tous ce temps dans cette cale transformée en chambre de torture alors que le maître le tuait encore et encore dans l'espoir vain qu'il ne se réveille jamais après un coup de tournevis laser de trop.

Le moment qu'un seigneur du temps dans une cage avait désespéré chaque jour de ne pas le voir venir alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour celle qu'il avait envoyé à une mort certaine dans le but de sauver la race humaine.

La race humaine l'avait aussi attendu d'une certaine manière. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un concept, une idée prête à germer dans leur crâne fourmillant constamment d'idées aussi improbables qu'un règne de terreur leur permettait. Martha Jones s'était assuré de transmettre un message au péril de sa vie, sous ses ordres, afin de sauver la terre et ses habitants.

Tout ça pour ce moment, ce moment unique où le compteur atteindrait 0 et où l'entièreté de la race humaine penserait à son nom afin de créer une énergie télépathique amplifié par l'ensemble des satellites en orbite. Cet instant très précis où l'espoir et la foi aurait dû enfin l'emporter sur une dictature extraterrestre à l'échelle planétaire.

Tous le savait à l'instant où le maitre l'avait comprit et que son compteur basculait lentement vers le 0. Et ce fut sans la moindre hésitation que Martha avait prononcé les mots qui allaient tous chambouler :

-Et ce mot, c'est : Docteur !

Sauf qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Personne n'avait prononcé son titre, personne le l'avait murmuré ou même penser… Absolument personne… Rien, pas même une idée vague n'avait été jeté dans sa direction pour qu'il l'attrape… Il y avait eu juste une certaine forme d'attente que quelque chose de grandiose se produise à l'écran, quelque chose d'unique qui les incite à croire… Et ce fut tout. Il n'y avait pas la moindre vague d'énergie quelconque, la moindre agitation indiquant que quelque chose se passait ou allait se passer.

Un an d'attente pour rien. Ce fut tout ce à quoi pouvait penser le Docteur alors qu'il était forcé d'assister au lancement de milliers de missiles dans les cieux associé aux toclafanes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à envahir Bracatolia sans la moindre hésitation. Et pourquoi en auraient-ils d'ailleurs ? Les humains du futur étaient devenus des enfants meurtriers qui ne cherchaient qu'à jouer dans une forme macabre et sadique.

Pourtant, alors que des millions de sphères argentées rejoignaient leurs compagnons dans l'espace pour partir à la conquête de milliers de mondes innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé, le Docteur n'avait même pas la force de les prendre en pitié. Non, il ne pouvait que penser au carnage auquel il venait d'assister.

Il y avait eu le désespoir et l'impuissance dans les yeux de Martha, sa brave compagne qui avait marché pendant tout ce temps sur cette planète, alors qu'elle se rendait compte que rien ne se passerait et qu'elle avait simplement parlé dans le vide pendant tous ce temps après toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré pour que le plan se réalise.

Il y avait eu la colère et la haine de madame Jones alors que sa fille s'était fait désintégrer sous ses yeux. De la colère contre le maître pour avoir exterminé leur fille, de la colère contre lui pour avoir osé exister et tenter de les sauver en envoyant sa fille marcher dans le danger. Une colère rapidement éteinte par le maître alors qu'un autre rayon sortait de son tournevis laser pour faire taire la bouche haineuse de madame Jones.

Il y avait eu la tristesse et la peur émanant du reste de la famille Jones alors que son plus vieil ami avait calmement pointé son arme sur eux un à un dans une indifférence totale face à leur supplication. Pourquoi aurait-il arrêté ? Il n'avait jamais appris à le faire après tout… Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Jack l'avait supplié. Il s'en souvenait… A un moment donné, Jack l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour arrêter ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de la lueur accusatrice dans le regard brun de Jack parce qu'il avait refusé de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas parvenu à le faire. En revanche, il se rappelait des cris qu'il avait poussés dans sa direction comme si ses hurlements pouvaient lui donner un pouvoir mystique quelconque qui les sortirait de ce paradoxe.

Mais même si ceux-ci pouvaient être utilisés pour annuler le paradoxe. Même s'il parvenait d'une manière quelconque à sortir de sa cage, il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à son TARDIS qui était devenue une horrible machine à paradoxe. Et même si, par miracle, c'était possible. Le Docteur ne pourrait pas le faire, pas alors que la présence de Martha résonnait encore dans l'air, pas alors que les cadavres des Jones le regardait avec leurs yeux morts. Non, même si c'était dans le domaine de possible, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Parce que le moment était passé… Et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne un jour.


End file.
